yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Shūzō Hīragi
|d-diskcolor = Red |d-disklight = Green|manga debut = The Strongest Duelist Yūya!! (spin-off manga) Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 1: "The Name is Phantom!!"|enname = Skip Boyle |base = 柊 修造 |furigana = ひいらぎ しゅうぞう |frname = Skip Boyle |dename = Skip Boyle}} Shūzō Hīragi ( Hīragi Shūzō) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime. He is Yuzu Hīragi's father, and owns You Show Duel School, which his daughter attends. He was a friend of Yūshō Sakaki. He also respects Yūshō by calling him Sakaki-senpai ( , honorific for someone older or more experienced). Appearance Shūzō has dark blue eyes and brown/orange hair. He often wears a red/orange jumpsuit with a green trim and red fire design. Underneath, Shūzō wears a dark blue shirt with another fire design. Shuzo and child Yuzu 3.png|Young Shūzō with his baby Yuzu. Personality Shūzō is an enthusiastic and passionate person, often using the catchphrase "hot-blooded" whenever he's excited. He is one of comic relief character in the series due to his goofy and dramatic tendencies, causing Yuzu to hit him with her paper fan, but he can be serious if the situation calls for it. He takes great pride in You Show Duel School and does everything he can make it prosper. He is very fond of his daughter and likes to dot on her, feeling uneasy to the point of hysterical when Yuzu was not around such as when Yuzu temporarily stopped coming to school to train with Fusion Summon with Sora instead of asking him, and got puzzled when there's a boy too close to her as seen when Yuzu dueled Dennis. According to Yōko Sakaki, Shūzō has the skills to become a Pro Duelist, but believes that winning isn't everything in a Duel. In addition, Shūzō acts as mentor and a somewhat father-figure to Yūya Sakaki in the place of his good friend and senior, Yūshō Sakaki. Etymology His name "Shūzō" may refer to a former professional Japanese tennis-playerShuzo Matsuoka who is also known as hot-blooded and energetic like Shūzō Hīragi. Shūzō Hīragi also plays a sport-related Deck ("Guts Master"). Shuzo Matsuoka hosts the "Shuzo Challenge", an annual tennis camp for young children, while Shūzō Hīragi owns the You Show Duel School for young Duelists. History '''Past' Shūzō used to be an Entertainments Duelist who is also Yūshō's junior and close friend. During his times as an Entertainment Duelist, he often bring baby Yuzu along with him to his Duels. A few years afterwards, he retired as an Entertainment Duelist and helped Yūshō to establish You Show Duel School and become the school's headmaster.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 53: ""Smile World" - A Duel Filled With Smiles" Standard Dimension Arc Pre-Maiami Championship Shūzō ran into the Solid Vision machine's room when Yuzu accidentally destroyed it. Afterward, he was in a state of panic, as he bemoaned that his teaching career and the school would be over. He refused to let Yūya Duel against Strong Ishijima, but was excited when Nico offered the school the newest Solid Vision technology for free. However, Yuzu smacked him on the head with a paper fan and criticized him for going against his word. Later, Shūzō, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka went to the Dueling arena to watch Yūya's Duel against Ishijima.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 1: "The Trail of Light, Pendulum Summon" After the Duel, Shūzō returned to You Show Duel School, where he saw Yuzu defeat Yūya in a Duel. Tatsuya Yamashiro signed up for the school, which excited Shūzō.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 2: "The Strongest Evolution of Dueling! Its Name is Action Duel" Not long after those events, Shūzō hosted a Duel between Yūya and Sora Shiun'in, who claimed that he would soon enter You Show Duel School. Shūzō chose "Wild West Duel Town" as the Action Field, but Sora complained about it because it was boring, so Shūzō changed it to "Sweets Island".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 5: "Aspiring Apprentice!? A Strange Fanboy, "Sora Shiun'in"" Sora lost the Duel to Yūya, and much to Shūzō's joy, enrolled in You Show Duel School.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 6: "Innocent Toy - Death-Toy Scissors Bear" You Show Duel School vs Leo Duel School Soon after that, Shūzō was teaching his six students more about Duel Monsters. He was surprised when Yuzu asked him if he could teach You Show Duel School how to Xyz Summon. Shūzō responded that Xyz summoning was too complicated for him to teach. Later on, Himika Akaba arrived at You Show, blaming Yūya for Shingo's injuries. Shūzō said that Yūya wouldn't harm anyone and agreed to Mrs. Akaba's deal: if LDS defeated You Show Duel School, the small school would belong to LDS, and vice versa. Shūzō chose a space action field for Yūya and Hokuto's Duel, resulting in a embarrassment for Shūzō, because Hokuto would thrive in the Duel's action field. Shūzō was near the Solid Vision machine and loudly asked Yūya to pardon his foolish act.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 8: "You Show School's Crisis LDS Invasion" Mr. Hīragi was happy that Yūya won the duel,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 9: "Judgment of the Stars! Xyz User "Hokuto Shijima"" and got disappointed when his daughter lost to Masumi. Sora refused to duel Yaiba, so Gongenzaka was Shūzō's last hope.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 10: "Knight of the Secret Stone! Fusion User "Masumi Kōtsu"" Gongenzaka tied in his Duel with Yaiba, worrying Shūzō about the small school's future.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 11: "At One With The Sword! Synchro User "Yaiba Todo"" He witnessed Yūya Duel Reiji Akaba and was surprised to see the LDS president Fusion, Synchro, Xyz,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 12: "DDD: King of the Different Dimension" and even Pendulum Summon, stating that none of those summoning types were in Reiji's profile. Shūzō's worry returned when Yūya's duel got paused but was relieved that Himika and the other LDS members left.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 13: "Magical Sages Galilei & Kepler" Yūya vs. Shūzō Yūya was shell-shocked that Reiji had been able to Pendulum Summon. Tatsuya encouraged Yūya to teach them about his Pendulum Summoning, but Yūya yelled that Pendulum Summoning wasn't his anymore and he tried to run off, only for Shūzō to stop him. Shūzō told him off for running, pointing out that nothing wouldn't change if Yūya fled from it, despite the fact that other people could Pendulum Summon had shown up. Shūzō pointed out that one day the world could be overflowing with Pendulum Cards, given Reiji's status as the CEO of the Leo Corporation. He ordered Yūya to Duel him, so that he could beat Yūya's pessimistic personality into shape. They Dueled in Yūshō Sakaki's signature field, and Shūzō told him he'd show Yūya what a real Entertainment Duelist was like. Yūya protested at his Duels being called fake, and Shūzō claimed that Yūya's Duels were not comparable to his or Yūshō's. Forcing Yūya to reveal his hand, Shūzō harassed him, and Yūya Dueled for a turn without using his Pendulums, despite having both his Magicians in his hand. When Yūya's attack failed, he claimed that Yūshō's Duels were more entertaining than Shūzō's, a fact that Shūzō agreed with. Shūzō pointed out that Yūshō's Duels weren't always like that and initially attracted criticism, but eventually, the jeers became cheers. He told Yūya that to open a door to a new world, one with courage had to push it, and Yūya had opened a new door called "Pendulum." But they wouldn't be exclusive to him anymore, soon anyone could Pendulum Summon. To prove it, he took control of the Magicians and used them to Pendulum Summon more monsters. Shūzō commented that Yūshō would have been overjoyed and improved his skills, while Yūya was shocked instead, and encouraged Yūya to set and example and hone his skills. but ended his turn without attacking and returned the Magicians to Yūya (due to his card conditions). Regaining his confidence and taking a step forward with courage, Yūya defeated Pendulum Summon three monsters and used them to defeat Shūzō. He was glad that Yūya finally got back to being his normal self.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 14: "Hotblooded! Shūzō Theatre" Yuzu's training Shūzō later found out that Yuzu was taking Fusion lessons from Sora and got upset, assuming that she thought that her father's Dueling teachings weren't good enough for her. He told her about her bracelet after hearing her get upset about it. Shūzō had no idea why Yuzu got upset when she got home.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 18: "The Two Shadows of Rebellion" Later on, he was seen in a room, throwing cards on the ground, one by one. He told Yūya that he had lost his daughter's trust in him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 21: "Beyond the Pendulum" Yūya vs. Gongenzaka Some time after that, Shūzō, his You Show students, and Yōko were secretly watching Yūya's Duel against Gongenzaka. Shūzō accidentally spoke loudly at one point during the match, so Sora told him to be more quiet since they did not want Yūya to find out that they were watching the Duel, leaving Shūzō embarrassed. He was later shocked to see Gongenzaka Synchro Summon and was happy when Yūya won.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 25: "Steadfast Resolution! Noboru Gongenzaka"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 26: "A New Boundary - Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" Maiami Championship Arc Shūzō told his students that he was very proud of their skills. He told them in which groups they would participate during the championship, but they left after hearing him talk too much, something Shūzō was oblivious to. He and the You Show students traveled to the Maiami stadium to watch the Maiami Championship. During the opening proceedings, Yōko and Shūzō cheered Yūya and the others. After Yūya's brief mess-up and subsequent speech, Shūzō believed that Yūya could catch the famed duelist Yūshō Sakaki but Yōko affirmed that he could surpass Yūshō. He watched Futoshi's Duel with Takeshi Shimizu and congratulated him for winning.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening!! Maiami Championship" Later, he encouraged Ayu during her Duel against Reira and was shocked that she lost.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 28: "Ayu's Entertainment Aquarium" Shūzō later watched Yuzu's Duel with Masumi,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 29: "The Fusing Maestras!" Gongenzaka's Duel with Gen Ankokuji,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 30: "The Tested Steadfast Heart" Yūya's Duel with ShingoYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 31: "The Howling Whirlwind - Yosen Lost Tornado!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 32: "White-Hot Battle! Entertainment Duel Show!" and Sora's Duel with Shun Kurosaki.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 33: "Future City Heartland", which left Sora badly injured.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 34: "The Merged Demonic-Beast VS The Evolving Falcon" During Sora's hospitalization, he reassured the other that Sora will be fine because he's told that LDS has a very skilled medical team. Shūzō told Yūya, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka that he and Yōko will walk the kids home, and asked them to stay and take care of Sora.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 35: "Academia and the Resistance" Two days later, Shūzō was delighted to see that Yūya had recovered from his coma and apologized about not having found Sora. He then watched Yaiba's Duel against Isao Kachidoki, and was shocked when Isao defeated Yaiba using brutal physical assault to prevent Yaiba from getting any Action Card.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 38: "The Four Dimensions" He watched Yūya's Duel against Isao, and was stunned again when Yūya brutally used "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" to defeat Isao.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 39: "Awakening of the Imperial Wrath" During Yuzu's Duel with Mikiyo, he told that he'll transfer to her daughter the hot-blooded power of a hundred himself and was very the she win.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 40: "The Warriors of Academia" After Yuzu's Duel against Mikiyo, at the You Show Duel School, Shūzō and the other watched the Duel News on the television, he was very excited that his daughter is in the Top 16 and convinced that Sora will come back. The next day, he learned that the participants participated in a Battle Royal and Pendulum Cards developed by Leo Corporation scattered around the city.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 41: "The Land of Ambition - Duel Academia" He watched the Junior Youth classmates participate in the Battle Royal.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 42: "Battle Royale Begins"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 43: "The Marvelous Exchange Student "Dennis"" He later was interviewed by the reporter of Maiami Championship and was enraged when Dennis talked all friendly with Yuzu, shortly after Yuzu and Yūya soon disappeared when their camera feeds were cut for maintenance.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 44: "Sora Shiun'in, Storms Forth!!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 45: "Antithesis and Synthesis" The kids, wanting to know what is happening with Yūya and Yuzu, decided to go and see for themselves, running off with Shūzō in pursuit, but they were informed that they couldn't return to their homes while the Solid Vision was active in Maiami City by Himika Akaba.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 46: "The Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon" Before the Duel between Tatsuya and Reira, Shūzō stated that he would Tatsuya to win, but he also would to know what's going on with Yuzu and Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 48: "The Wounded Falcon" Synchro Dimension Arc After Yūya returned to the stadium with Yuzu, Shūzō learned about the invasion of the Obelisk Force from the Fusion Dimension. Yūya returned Yuzu's clothes to Shūzō and told him what happened to Yuzu. Shūzō decided to go with the Lancers. He demanded for the location of the Academia but Yūya replied that finding it will be impossible. Shūzō reminded Yūya that he used to be a Pro Duelist and would track down the culprit and beat them up to save Yuzu. He clutched Yuzu's clothes and sob. Yūya revealed that Yuzu was in another dimension. Later, Yōko forcefully challenged Yūya to a duel, Shūzō revealed that in her youth, Yōko was the leader of an all-female motorcycle gang, whose name was recognized all over Maiami City, he watched the Duel between Yūya and his mother, and bid him goodbye after the Duel, as he departed for the Synchro Dimension.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 52: "The Legendary Grandmaster Revives!!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 53:""Smile World" - A Duel Filled With Smiles" Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc When a dimensional rift opened with the Supreme King Dragon Zarc, Shūzō was trying to keep Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya calm.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 136: "Reign of the Supreme King Dragon" He and the kids spotted Gongenzaka Dueling through the rift, and Shūzō wondered if the invasion from the Fusion Dimension had finally started. He worried about Gongenzaka when "Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing" destroyed all of his monsters.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 138: "The Black-Winged Dragon" Shūzō quickly became worried about Yuzu, and when he saw a monster that resembled "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", he wondered whether it had a connection to Yūya. He was surprised when "Odd-Eyes" protected the huge dragon, and when the rift that they were watching the Duel through expanded and transported Maiami City to the Fusion Dimension. Shūzō then noticed people in the air.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 139: "The Eyes Tainted with Darkness" When Reiji used the effects of his monsters and dealt damage to Zarc, he was happy. When Zarc revealed he was the true founder of Pendulum, Shūzō noted that Yūya performed the first Pendulum Summon. When Zarc attacked "DDD Gust High King Executive Alexander", Shūzō wondered why due to its ATK being higher than "Clear Wing's". He was worried when Reiji was almost defeated and was surprised when he thought "Zarc" killed him. When Reira used "En Flowers", Shūzō and the others watched as flowers appeared everywhere.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 140: "Pendulum of the Soul" After Zarc's defeat and the Standard Dimension being reborn into the "Pendulum Dimension", Shūzō had lost his memories of Yuzu and the events involving people from other dimensions. When Yūya arrived three minutes late at You Show Duel School, Shūzō smacked him with Yuzu's fan, but he found himself unable to remember why or why he had it, eventually deciding that it always happened to Yūya, before ordering Yūya to Duel Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi. Shūzō interrupted the Duel with an invitation from Reiji for Yūya to the Junior Youth Championship and he quickly sent Yūya off. While the kids went to watch Yūya's Duel, Shūzō remained behind examining Yuzu's fan and trying to remember the name of the fruit sculpted on the pommel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 141: "Junior Youth Championship" Eventually giving up and deciding to watch Yūya's Duel, he went to store the fan in a storage room, but as he was about to open the door he remembered Yuzu shouting at him to knock, and he realized that it was Yuzu's room. His memories of Yuzu restored, he went to the stadium and wrenched Nico Smiley's microphone away, informing Yūya and everyone else that Yuzu was missing.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 142: "Overflowing Memories" Yūya vs. Jack He is later seen watching Yūya's Duel against Jack Atlas with Gongenzaka, Shingo, Mieru, Yōko and his students. When Yūya announced his fear of harming Yuzu should he Summon the Four Heavenly Dragons, Shūzō mused on the possibility and wondered if Yūya was right. He was quite shocked by Yōko's enthusiastic encouragement of Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" Deck Guts Master Owned cards Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Standard Dimension